duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Water Fire Dogiragon Buster
Water Fire Dogiragon Buster is a beatdown deck type. Details It is focused on the Final Revolution ability of Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader as well as weenies in the Water Civilization with the Draw Source of Platina Walsura S. It began to appear after the release of DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~. Core Cards dmex1-71.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader dmrp4魔-16.jpg|Dorgan Churis dmex1-49.jpg|Victorious Apache Urara dmr23-2.jpg|Platina Walsura S Candidate Cards Hyperspatial Zone Overview *1) Final Revolution by Dogiragon Buster *2) Multicolored Psychic Creature bringer *3) Psychic Creatures according to the situation The series of movements in this deck type were referred to as the "3 chains". This was apparent in each of the Dogiragon Buster archetypes. Cards such as Onikamas, Strange Flow were used as a metagame card to combat against For No Cost style decks. With cards such as Onikamas, Magnum or Rafulu in the battle zone on the early turns, you can set up an early winning game state that doesn't allow your opponent to respond as early as the 4th turn. How to Use By the second turn, you want to play a water civilization creature such as Hot Spring Crimson Meow or Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha. This will act as a Revolution Change source for Rafululu on the following turn. The ideal plan is to follow this up with Dorgan Churis on the third turn and use the "3 chains" movement, as when it attacks it can Revolution Change into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. If you can't fulfill the requirements of a one shot kill on the turn, you can alternatively prepare your hand with cards such as Platina Walsura S or use other water weenies. Strengths Its main strength comes from the speed at which you can play Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader in the early game (as early as turn 3). This is important due to the appearance of Loop decks featuring Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 in the metagame that can possibly win and start their looping maneuvers on the 4th or 5th turns, while setting up their early defenses. This deck type aims to disrupt the early defense while putting immediate pressure, preventing the combos. Platina Walsura S and Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha aim to provide a reliant source of providing the required cards in your hand for the one shot kill and help set up the "3 chains". As it's generally a Full Creature deck, it is strong against any decks using anti-meta cards that are against spells, such as Taslic, Strange Stone. Weaknesses The low power of some creatures in the deck can be removed with Mega Magma Dragon. Due to its high power, Deathmatch Beetle is not an easy creature for the decktype to get past, as well as the decks civilizations proving no easy removal (other than bounce with a card such as Spiral Gate) against it. A cost based removal card such as Hell's Hot Spring could be used against this, but your own creatures (including Platina) are also vulnerable to it as it affects both players. While it can set up early wins, it is weak against blocker tactics such as Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D. As such, it tends to use the exact same card to counter this tactic. As it mainly focuses on an offensive beatdown stategy, it uses little defensive cards (with the exception of Memento Guardian Shrine). This can cause it to be outraced by other rush decks such as Beat Jockey or Jokers. However mindlessly increasing defensive cards would cause the deck's power to be weakened, so it would be best to simply give up thinking of tactics against these kinds of decks and focus on the deck's own strengths. Other In the "Duel Masters National Convention 2017", two decks with the exact same contents won the event, as well as placing 4th. While it was mostly exclusive to Water/Fire cards, there was a small touch of the Light Civilization. This included 4 copies of Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D, a Rafululu, Sound Faerie as well as Raiden, Lightfang Ninja. This deck can be said as a Red Blue deck since all of these cards are generally played with cost tramples, but at the same time it can be said as White Red Blue due to Oboro Kagerou giving another hand change when a Light mana is played. The deck type was used by 8 people in the Top 32 which included 4 of the Top 8 results. On March 1, 2018, Magnum, Shortshot and Rafululu, Sound Faerie were restricted to a single copy in the Hall of Fame. However, the deck already used a single copy of each and the deck type was barely weakened due to the sub-plans and rush tactics. With the Hall of Fame update on July 14, 2018, Platina Walsura S and Victorious Apache Urara were restricted as well, greatly crippling the deck's beatdown abilities. Template Build This build was the 1st and 4th place for the "Duel Masters National Championship 2017". While reported as Light Water Fire Dogiragon Buster in the tournament preliminary report, its referred to as Water Fire Dogiragon Buster on the winners Twitter page as well as the official coverage. Hyperspatial Zone Category:Deck Type